Killing Damon Salvatore
by twitchytwain
Summary: Katherine has finally cut off the one part of Damon Salvatore that has functioned and it was not his heart! Frantic and in desparate need for help,she calls the people most suited for the gruelling task of burying Damon, Bonnie his ex wife and Rebekah his mistress. Love to Ashes, Lust to Dust: kennett(bamon), Mabekah and Kalijah!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_**Katherine Pierce has finally cut off the one part of Damon Salvatore that has functioned and it was not his heart. Frantic and in desperate need for help, she calls the people most suited for the gruelling task of burying Damon, Bonnie his ex-wife and Rebekah his mistress. **_

_**Love to Ashes, Lust to Dust**_

_**Author's note:**__** Mystic Falls is a seaside town with white sands and great real estate. Bonnie is a B list Hollywood actress on the come up, Rebekah is an assistant in Washington DC and Katherine is a former housewife who's questioning everything in her life since she's met Damon.**_

**#**

_**Ding-Dong the Son of a Bitch is Dead**_

#

Empty Tequila bottles rattled inside the glove compartment when Bonnie opened it, clinking and rolling onto the passenger seat before she picked one up, glittering silver liquid swirling at the bottom of the bottle. She unbolted the bottle top with her teeth, her hand fumbling with the steering wheel.

Bonnie threw her head back to glug the tequila, her platinum blonde hair whipping in the wind. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she settled the open bottle in the middle of her warm tanned thighs. Picking up a lighter, her hands abandoned the steering wheel to light a limp cigarette.

Bolting upright as ash fell on her lap; she gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to keep the red mustang on the road. Sparkling azure waters sparkled to her left, white boats swaying in the languid waters and seagulls cawing and hovering above the sailboats. Drumming her red nails against the steering wheel, she bit her bottom lip. She was anxious about the Mystic falls and anxious about facing Damon Salvatore's ghost again.

"Bonnie," she smiled to herself "we're not in Kansas anymore"

The mustang puttered to a sad stop off the side of gravel rode in the middle of a long empty highway.

"Why, the lousy no good…!"

She would learn not to trust car rental companies in the island, everyone was too lazy to drive after all and the Mustang had probably been sitting in their rental shop for months. She was rusty and so was Bonnie. Tumbling out of the convertible, she latched on to the swinging door in an effort to stay on her feet. Her six hundred dollar Manolo Blahniks sank into the white gravel, their spindly heels threatening to break into splinters.

Sweltering heat seeped through her shimmering gold dress, leaking in all the places where the dress bunched up from the nook between its quarter sleeves and her armpits to the high collar that rode low and bare at the back. The sun played phantom tricks on her glimmering back, scuttling across her freckled skin.

As her head began spinning, she saw the flashing blue and red lights of a patrol car. Squinting into the hazy light, she brought up a hand to shield her green eyes from the sun and then saw the officer step out of the patrol car and recognised him, Matt Donavan.

#

Katherine Salvatore's house was a glass menagerie, a living, breathing zoo. Everything was glass, fragile and transparent from the winding staircase leading up to their expansive bedroom suits upstairs to the very shell of the house.

Breakable.

She stood on the sprawling balcony; her brown eyes drifting to the polished wooden deck leading to infinity pool, the stillness of the sparkling blue water soothed her a little and helped to calm her quaking nerves. Rattling the ice in her glass, she took a big sip from her bourbon and allowed the alcohol to ravage her throat.

Bourbon. Damon Salvatore's drink of choice, she mused cocking an eyebrow.

Damon had owned half the real estate in Mystic Falls and now it was all hers, right down to the white peddles hugging the white beach close to the marina.

The blaring noise of a police siren woke her up from her fog. Katherine's heart hastened, shuddering and hammering hard against her tight chest. They couldn't possibly know about her husband already. They could'nt possibly know that she had shot him in cold blood the night before.

Pull it together Kat, you're a Pierce girl remember. She took a hitching breath, held it before she strolled back into her house, stepping over her husbands limp body covered with a white Egyptian cotton sheet. Katherine picked up a white cashmere throw from their bed and sauntered downstairs.

"Officer Donavan, " she simpered draping the throw around her shoulders.

"Mrs. Salvatore, "he smiled removing his police cap and ruffling his short flaxen hair.

"I have Miss Bennett in the car, "he motioned with his head toward the police vehicle and Katherine peered around him to see Bonnie, hunched in the backseat battling with her shackled hands.

"I had to put those on her, "he said rubbing his neck with his hand" she tried to strangle me"

"And I'll do it again Matt, "Bonnie shouted from the confines of the rocking automobile "Do you know who I am? I'm a movie star Matt, a god damn movie star!"

#

They hit turbulence just before the private jet landed.

Rebekah held onto the arm rest, white knuckled hands gripping the white leather until her pink nails sank into its hide. She loved to travel but she hated this part, the surge in her belly and the clenching of her wheezing chest. Feverishly she gulped down the last of her dirty martini and squeezed her eyes shut as if this would help her momentary escape from the shuddering plane.

Mystic Falls.

Even the name of the place was grating, there was nothing mystic or serene about it. She had escaped the town as soon as she could, ran as far away as possible but her brothers were still there, holding down the fort. There must have been something about the town that they loved; Kol probably loved the clean salty air and those sprawling beaches. Elijah's interests were purely monetary as he owned half the property on the island, the other half was owned by Damon.

Damon Salvatore. Rebekah felt the blood rush to her alabaster cheeks, a smile toying with her lips as her mind trailed to the last time she saw her lover. Lover, that word always had a nice ring to it. They had travelled together only a few months back for a Valentine weekend in snowy Paris.

Her brows quickly bunched up when she suddenly thought back to their last conversation. Damon was leaving his wife, he was living Katherine Pierce but not for her.

Rebekah always wondered if there was a third player in their sinful game of lust and now she would never know.

Damon Salvatore was dead and with him, his secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome Back to Oz**_

#

"Where's Damon?"

Bonnie stalked into the expansive house, her reedy heels clacking on the black granite floors. She glimpsed around the vast lounge flooded with sunlight, its high glass ceilings and green reeds shooting up from enormous limestone pot-plants before her eyes settled on a towering sandstone fireplace and the giant portrait hanging above it.

Everything in the room was too bright and too harsh. It was too big and too stifling, just like her marriage to Damon Salvatore. She was an idiot for coming back at Katherine's request, the place smelled of Damon.

"Yes, it's a real Andy Warhol" Katherine's voice echoed back as she trailed behind Bonnie.

"Damon's around here somewhere" she added discarding her cashmere throw and tossing it over a cream chaise longue.

"You said this was critical, a matter of life and death." Bonnie drawled, her eyes scanning over the brunette's slender form in a Nantucket red tailored dress "So spill what's up?"

"All in good time Bonbon" she smiled curling her fingers around the strands of her gleaming pearl necklace "you're looking good aside from the stench of liquor on you"

"I wear it well" Bonnie said picking up a crystal decanter of scotch and pouring herself a hefty drink. Picking up the glass, she took a long beautiful swallow attempting to shut out Katherine's grating voice.

"Look at you, "Katherine smirked crossing her arms "just like a cat, you always land on your feet"

"We're the same Bonnie; strong women need to stick together"

"We're not even the same species Katherine"

"How did he die?" Rebekah yelled stomping inside the house, her eyes darting from the glass ceiling, glass stairs then finally back to the two women squaring off in the middle of the lounge. Her designer shoes were threatening to crash through the granite floor, breasts tossing about it a white silk blouse with a plunging neckline and big blonde curls around her flushed face

"Who's dead?" Bonnie's heart rate shot up as she looked from the blonde to Katherine then back at the blonde.

"Rebekah, "Katherine feigned a stiff smile disregarding Bonnie's question "I do wish you had used the back entrance"

Wet glass crashed to the floor as the two women looked at Bonnie, shards of shattered glass scattered on the floor, scotch pooling around her.

"Who the hell died?"

She repeated, a hefty glass of scotch was still in her hand but the decanter was on the ground. Katherine looked from Bonnie to the littered floor then back at Bonnie.

"That was a two thousand dollar scotch"

"Do I need to repeat myself 'cause it won't be pretty"

"Damon "Rebekah pushed her hair back, locking it behind her ears before her eyes stalked back at the steely brunette in front of her "How-did-he-die?" she insisted through gritted teeth.

Katherine slowly turned and made her toward the dishevelled bar, stepping over the shattered glass on the wet floor "May I offer you a drink? "She glimpsed at Rebekah over her shoulder.

"Will it be poisoned?"

"Don't be silly, there are far more inventive ways to kill you"

Bonnie was reeling, clammy hands balled up at her sides as bile crawled its way up her pressing throat "Did you kill him?" she shot at Katherine

"Hold your horses Bonbon, I'm trying to set the stage here, create some drama"

"Then make it a dirty martini, the filthier the better" Rebekah contributed, licking her lips in anticipation of that drink order.

"You're an actress you should appreciate my attempts at dramatic flair" Katherine continued glancing up a disgusted Bonnie.

"I have a mind to call the police right now"

"I doubt they'll believe the ranting of a drunken Hollywood starlet" Katherine responded shaking a chrome cocktail shaker with both hands before swirling the contents into a chilled martini glass.

"I'm Damon's ex-wife; I am the first Mrs Salvatore"

"You lost your clout in this island when you turned your back from it and divorced its golden son, Damon" the brunette shrugged garnishing the martini glass was two olives.

"Did you kill him?"

"Now, why can't Damon die in an accident, why do I have to kill him?"

"Because you're Katherine Pierce" Rebekah huffed as she snatched the drink from Katherine's hand.

"So?"

"Yes Bonnie, "Katherine rolled her eyes, pitching an olive into her mouth" I killed Damon Salvatore"

Bonnie's chest tightened, the light played blinding orbs around her eyes and somewhere she heard the pealing echo of Rebekah's devastating scream.

Damon Salvatore was dead. Her ex-husband and high school sweetheart was gone. When her shaky knees were on the verge of betraying her bold facade, she stole a seat on the couch and gulped down the rest of the woody scotch. Somewhere beyond her rage, shock and loathing she heard the two women continue to hammer each other with damning words.

"You're a pale imitation of me "Katherine said coolly, the grip on her bourbon glass betraying her brave demeanour. They were playing their different roles, the parts of women who had to loath each other because they had loved the same bastard. Bonnie shook her head and leaned deeper into the couch.

"Well this pale imitation has been sleeping with Damon all over the damn place," the blonde lifted up her stiff chin "London, New York-"

"I know. Paris too from looks of your sex tape"

"Sex tape?"

Katherine tossed a few black and white pictures on the table in front of Rebekah.

"My daddy always said to do unto others before they do to you"

"You wouldn't" Rebekah threatened, thumbing through the lewd pictures of herself in various degrees of undress.

"I have the video on file. I don't think your political ambitions can afford a sex scandal"

"And now Bonbon, "she stepped closer toward Bonnie with her pale hands clasped around her glass like it was a security blanket.

"Careful Katherine, I still bite" Bonnie responded crossing her tanned legs.

"And I've had my rabies shot" Katherine shrugged "If you don't help me clean up this…Damon mess, I'll tell the world about-"

"My rehab stint is all over the gossip blogs and my nude pictures are floating on the internet somewhere so quite frankly-"

"I'm talking about your adoption papers sweetie, the fact that you have a baby you abandoned for the sake of celebrity"

The air in Bonnie's world suddenly got thinner, she felt the veins around her eyes pulsate and her head was throbbing. She wouldn't let Katherine see a crack in her solid performance; she'd play the role of the unaffected brave ex-wife even if it killed her.

"You wicked bitch of the West!"

Bonnie snarled in desperate need of another numbing drink and fast.

"You see I'm holding all the cards"

"You're blackmailing us?" Rebekah tumbled back onto the couch next to Bonnie, legs crossed and eyes drifting deeper into the muddled depths of her foggy martini.

"It's not blackmail cupcake, its leverage"

#

Rebekah ran a trembling hand over her eyes, draining the martini in her glass. She had to get it together, she had to restrain herself and stop the growling scream rustling around her clamped chest.

_Rein it in Rebekah. _

"Where's the body?"

She heard Bonnie's raspy voice ask as Katherine inspected another olive before teasing her tongue with it.

"It's upstairs in the master bedroom"

"You look pretty calm for someone who just murdered their husband" Rebekah's voice croaked, eyes springing up to watch the new widow.

"I took some Xanax, would you like some?" Katherine offered to no one in particular as she strolled back toward that shattered bar to pick up a crystal decanter of bourbon.

"I'd like to have my wits about me when dealing with you" Bonnie replied coolly rising to her feet to join her at the bar.

"Said the drunk"

"I'll take some Xanax" Rebekah heard her shaky voice echo in all the vastness. Reluctant, she stood up straightening the wrinkles of her grey Armani skirt and smoothed back her blonde locks "I want to see Damon"

"Be my guest" Katherine shot back with a cheeky grin motioning toward the staircase with her head.

They climbed up the flight of stairs, heels teetering dangerously on the slippery glass with Rebekah's blue eyes burning the back of Katherine's head.

It wasn't fair, Damon was finally living the bitch, sure he wasn't going to be building white picket fences with her anytime soon but he was living Katherine.

Damon had always belonged with her and not Katherine, never Katherine. Pierce was new money, always grappling and scrambling for scraps, she had never been worthy of the Salvatore's.

"There he is, there's our devil"

With a dramatic sweep of her arm, Katherine unmasked Damon and removed the sheet that had been covering him. His white dress shirt was riddled with bullet wounds; blood stains spread all over the fabric like Katherine's Jackson Pollock downstairs. There was blood splashed everywhere and Rebekah couldn't marry the connection between the gunshot wounds and the amount of blood.

"I might have used a knife after the gun" Katherine said in a husky whisper.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Bury him" Katherine's voice was acid "I want him six feet under, the deeper the better"

"I won't be an accessory to murder "Rebekah gave a shallow whisper as her breath hitched. She shivered, dizzy and struggling to breath with Damon's cadaver starring back at her in the blood soaked room.

"We could just drop him in the deep blue see" Bonnie gestured to the ocean view behind Rebekah.

"It's a fishing island, there'll probably discover the body within days" Katherine said tapping her Kate Spade scandal on the blood stained cashmere carpet.

"Not if we cut him up first," hands flying down to her hips, Bonnie said biting her bottom lip and studying Damon's lifeless body.

"Go on, I'm listening"

"We'll chop him up, scatter the various body parts across the island"

"And what purpose will that serve Bonnie" Katherine crossed her arms "besides your sick lascivious desires?"

"If there is no body, there is no case."

"Isn't that right Miss Washington DC?"

"I will not be a part of this"

"You're already a part of it, sweetheart"

"I'll get the feet" Katherine motioned the girls to Damon's lifeless shoulders.

"I'll get the head" Rebekah said reluctantly crouching down to lift her lover's heavy corpse.

"You've always been good at getting his _head_" Katherine mocked, her face screwed in agony "that's one of your specialities"

"Come on Dorothy," Bonnie cried glancing up at Rebekah, "put your back into it"

Using their full strength, they lifted the hefty corpse and dragged its limp body slowly down the flight of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dangerous Liaisons**_

#

The faint sounds of police sirens shattered the air just beyond the gem encrusted double doors leading out to the entrance. Rebekah dropped the body at the top of the stairs as they all looked out toward the door in a frantic panic. The corpse fell; tumbling down the stairs much to Katherine's frantic scrabbling for Damon's feet and Bonnie's scratching for the rolling cadaver.

They all flinched as the bloodied corpse bowled down the glass staircase landing in a thud at the bottom of the steps.

"Mrs Salvatore? "Matt Donovan's voice yelled behind the doors "are you ok in there?"

"Yes, officer" Katherine called back, sounding a whole lot sweeter than she looked "I'll be right there"

Snapping her fingers she gestured for Rebekah to hike down the stairs and attend to the persistent Matt Donovan.

"Why me?" Rebekah spat back in a shrill whisper tucking the tails of her silk blouse into her skirt and tossing her hair back. Hustling down the steps, she gathered her blonde curls over her right shoulder and hesitantly stepped over Damon's sprawled lifeless body. She knew why Katherine had sent her to tend to Matt; the officer had after all been her high school love, her prom date and the boy she had lost her virginity to. Matt Donovan was supposed to be special, he was supposed to be one of the good ones but it had not felt that way for Rebekah. Perhaps in the beginning she had loved him but that loved had grown into contempt and resentment for his hallowed goodness. It made him almost inhuman and Rebekah was nothing if not human.

Advancing cautiously toward the ornate doors, she forced a smile and clenched her fists. Opening the door a slight crack, she peered through the crack with a big smile and squeezed out into the porch to stand with him under the leafy green ferns.

"Matt"

"Becks?" His eyes widened as he fumbled with his police hat, tucking it under his arm. He brushed a hand through his straw-coloured hair, starring down at her with fierce intensity. Rebekah's stomach churned, eyes fixed on the shimmering silver plating of his police badge.

"Is it really you?" he asked, sunlight glinting off his police badge and catching the blue grey of his eyes.

"In the flesh" she nodded, glancing at him then back at his patrol car.

"I didn't know you were back in the-uh- island"

"Yes."

"You look amazing"

"What can I do for you Officer Donovan? "She glared at him with her wild blue eyes, cocking her head.

"Officer Donovan, "he chuckled brushing a hand down the front of his black fitted uniform. He looked good, Rebekah thought, different but very good.

"Is Miss Bennett still around?"

"Why?" Rebekah's eyes drifted down to his pistol inside a black leather hoister fastened to his waist and her heart rate quickened at the thought of seizing it and stalking Katherine Pierce with it.

"She… uh…left her luggage in the trunk of the patrol car and I thought-"

"You can leave her luggage with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"The rental car that she was using…uhm…we need to know where to tow it to"

"Right, "she stumbled with the words, her mind reeling as to how to answer Matt. If she told him to wait so that she could confirm with Bonnie about where she was staying, Matt might follow her back inside the mansion and find Damon Salvatore's body..

"I'm sure Katherine wouldn't mind if you towed the car here" she said then immediately regretted her judgment. If the highway patrol towed the car to Katherine's residence that would only mean more police vehicles loitering around the area and attention from law officers was the last thing they needed.

"I'll tell Bonnie you towed the rental to the police compound"

"Can I speak with Mrs Salvatore?"

"She's busy"

"Yeah...uhm…I just heard her-"

"Mattie, what are you doing tonight?" suddenly an infectious smile lit up her face" I thought I could reacquaint myself with the island" she simpered; hoping her puny idea of weak seduction would work and get him off the property.

"You want me to show you around the island?"

"Yeah, why not"

"Yeah, I could do that"

"Now, about that luggage"

She watched him retrieve Bonnie's monogramed Luis Vuitton luggage from his trunk and place it cautiously on the marble veranda.

"I'll call you"

Rebekah stood outside a while longer watching as Matt's patrol car vanished beyond the leafy green grounds. She breathed in the salty air wafting in from the sea. She wished she could stay out there forever, watching the rolling waves until time came to a complete standstill. Rebekah wanted to disappear and crash inside those lapping waves and forget this day ever happened.

When she re-entered the house the girls were propping Damon's limp body against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. It hadn't all been a dream, Rebekah swallowed, Damon really was dead.

"We can't move him today" she heard herself speak, her voice finding some courage as her accomplices looked up from the gruelling task of trying to move the body.

"Do you propose I keep him here _another_ day?" Katherine screamed, hands flying to her waist "he's bound to start stinking up the place"

"There's too much movement around the house"

"Maybe she's right" Bonnie added hunching over, exhausted.

"Fine" Katherine snorted" and don't look so glum cupcake, you'll find another Damon" she smiled.

"There world is full of married man, "a smile teased her lips as she winked at a scowling Rebekah.

#

Sometimes Katherine thought that she could still hear Damon breathing. Like now, her dead husband was locked far away in a downstairs spare bedroom but she swore she could still hear his faint breathing. This must have been how Macbeth felt when he hallucinated about that damn spot.

Gripping the firearm tightly against her chest, she eased her head against the couch and sipped her bourbon.

Damon Salvatore had taught her a lot about life in their four years of marriage, he had taught Katherine how to thrive and how to breathe. Katherine had always been a survivor; she had always known how to hustle and had damn near fought for everything in her life. She never grew up with Rebekah Mikaelson's wealth or status. She never experienced the rich ancestry that was synonymous with the Bennett name. She was Katherine, a mangy dog and Damon Salvatore had been her big juicy bone.

Yes. Damon Salvatore was going to leave her and she wouldn't have it, she couldn't take the scandal of being a nobody in a place like Mystic Falls. The divorce would have ruined her but the fear for divorce was not the only reason Katherine had killed Damon.

The shrill peal of a ringing telephone snapped her from her murderous daydreams, still groggy she whispered a lazy reception into the antique brass receiver.

"Katherine, I'm looking for Damon"

"Elijah!" She exclaimed. Elijah's voice, deep and heated, sent shivers down her pine.

"We had a meeting scheduled that he did not show up for"

"Since when do you call _me_ when Damon doesn't pitch up for one of his meetings?"

"Look, all his phones are off and his secretary is as dumbfounded as I am about his whereabouts"

"Tell you what, why don't you ask that whore sister of yours?" she toyed with her freshly painted toes, wriggling them in the warm sunlight "Damon is sure to be _under _her!"

Katherine hung up before Elijah could protest; she was in no mood to deal with her husband's business partner or his icy wrath. She wanted to enjoy the afterglow of her triumph.

It had been a glorious day.

Now, if only she could hire a cleaning company to get out that damn blood.

#

Bonnie tucked her hands into her back pockets, looking around the rustic shingled grey cottage. It was an old Bennett heirloom, a charming cottage sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the tossing sea and the old lighthouse. The place had not changed much and she had to admit to missing the island to some extent.

Here she never had notoriety. She had been Bonnie Bennett, granddaughter and friend. After Damon, she took the role of loving wife and friend and now she was just Bonnie. Hollywood was a different rapture, she thought raking a hand through her blonde hair. The blonde hair added an edge to her persona, that's what her agent had told her before adding DUI's and drunken club nights to her new bad girl persona. She dated bad boys, lived large and partied big and the roles came because she was edgy.

A baby would not have been edgy; a baby would have been her ticket out of Hollywood so yes Bonnie had made that sacrifice. She had ripped out a part of herself and her heart to better herself and escape from Damon's suffocating clutches. Bonnie loathed herself every-single-day for signing off her baby but it had seemed right at the time. It had made sense to sacrifice one freedom for another. With a beautiful bouncing baby on tow, Damon would have never given her a divorce.

Tossing her bags on the spacious bed, she sniffed the yellow begonias that the housekeeper had left when she called to say she was coming up. They kept the place clean for her, changed the sheets occasionally, brought in fresh flowers and tended to the general upkeep of her Mystic falls home.

Bonnie huffed stripping off her Hollywood dress and slipping into a comfortable terry cloth bathrobe. She rummaged through her wooden door walk-in cooler for an ice cold beer. Everytime Katherine Pierce came into back into her life, disaster strikes. She was an ugly force of nature.

Bonnie wanted to switch off all her phones, forget Hollywood, and forget Katherine and the sight of poor Damon's lifeless body.

Most of all she wanted to forget the fact that she was so close _him_; she could almost feel him pulsating in the air around the island. It was ridiculous; he did not have super powers. He did not control her space or the energy around the island.

Kol Mikaelson was just a simple rake who lived on a boat in the marina. He was a degenerate she would try by all means to avoid.


End file.
